The Ice Witch and the Slytherin Prince
by liuli-xia
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! There's a new transfer student at Hogwarts and nothing is as it seems. Her mother is a powerful witch, she has no clue who her father is and knows Professer Snape very well. she has the Dark Mark? Draco/OC Has language. Set during book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ello! This is going to be my first chapter fic! Awesomness, I promise. If you want, you can read it on by the author wheredidmymindgo, which is me. I will put up a link to the story.

**A/N2:** Malficient's family is the richest in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds so she has all the up-to-date muggle technology because that is what the muggles expect of her and her mother.

**DISCLAIMER:**Me no own Harry Potter but I do own Malficient, Sora, Julia, and Malficient's mother.

"What?" I screamed.

"You heard me, Malficent. You are being transferred to Hogwarts."

"But Mom! I'm on the quidditch team here."

"I already talked to Headmistress Ozorne and Headmaster Dumbledore, as well as your quidditch team's manager. It's all been arranged. You will be on one of the Hogwarts' teams. Now go pack."

I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door of my room. I pulled out my trunk and cast an enlargement spell on its interior. Then, with a flick of my wand, my clothes, potions ingredients, cauldron, pictures, posters, parchment, quills, and books packed themselves into the trunk. Just as I put Sora, my black owl, in her cage, a barn owl flew in my window with a letter.

_Great. Just great._

I took the letter and watched the owl fly out as I wondered how long it took him to fly across the ocean. Then I opened the letter. In it was a list of books and what robes I would need along with instructions of what to do when I got there. Then I realized something. School started in three weeks.

"CRAP!"

I pulled out my broom out of my closet and strapped Sora's cage to it, then shrank my trunk to fit inside my pocket. Right as I finished my phone rang, the caller ID reading Julia Horowitz. Julia and I grew up together, and she has been my best friend since I could remember. When mom and I came to the state of Maine in America (where from, though, I don't know), Julia's mom had been the one to get our family settled in both muggle and wizarding societies.

I sat at the foot of my bed as I answered the phone."Hey Julia."

"Hey Mal! What's up?"

"I'm being transferred to a school in England."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Mom just told me a few minutes ago."

"That sucks balls. We had so much stuff planned for the next school year. And what about your Quiddith team, the Ice Vines? Man, Calendone Manor is going to be sooo boring without you."

I chuckled into the receiver. "Looks like you'll just have to give 'em hell for me, Julia."

"Guess I will."

"Give everyone my love. I'm about to head out."

"Alright. Owl me when you get there."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I tossed my phone into my now empty closet. Not like I would need it in England. I took a few moments and glanced around my room. I probably wouldn't see this place again until Christmas Break. Various posters and pictures that I hadn't felt like taking with me stared down at me from my walls, smiling and waving. I couldn't believe that I was actually leaving.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in, Mom."

Quite honestly, I love my mom. She raised me by herself, since my father, whom I've never met, was never around. Despite all the responsibilities of being the American Minister of Magic, she always managed to make plenty of time to be with me, no matter what. I looked up at her from my bed as she closed the door and sat next to me.

"Hey, sweetie."

An awkward sort of silence settled around us, neither of us knowing what to say when Mom broke it.

"Look, I know it's sudden. I'm sure you'll love it, though. It's your home country." I looked at her in shock. We were from England? "And I attended Hogwarts, too. I met your father there, and also my best friend, Severus. There is so much more for you there than here in America. Hogwarts is one of the best schools in the world."

I took a minute to think over what she just told me, especially the part about my father. She very rarely talks about him, but when she does, it's only a few words here or there.

After a moment, my gaze meets hers once more.

"Would fly with me over to England?"

"I'm sorry, Mal, but I can't. I'm booked with meetings with the Brazilian and Chinese Ministry embassies."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands.

"But, I will do my best to visit you. I promise, okay?"

I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"Now go on, squirt," she smiled, "and go fly across that ocean. Go show Hogwarts what they've been missing!"

I laughed and hugged my mom goodbye, then hopped on my broom and sped out my window over the Atlantic Ocean. After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived in London. I remembered the Leaky Cauldron from the last time I had visited the city with my quidditch team, so I headed there to get myself a room for the next three weeks. Not ten minutes later, I was sound asleep in one of the pub's many rooms.

I woke with a start as Sora pecked me. She tilted her head this way and that, her big hazel eyes staring at me before flying over to the window and pulling the curtains open. The sunlight shined right into my eyes, momentarily blinding me.

"Stupid bird," I muttered as I stumbled around the room.

Mom had charmed my owl to be exceptionally smart and then trained her to wake me up every morning. Soon, I was out of the shower and dressed in my favorite colors black and lime green, then finished my makeup. I grabbed my key and left for Diagon Alley.

Once there, I grabbed some breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, and then made my way to Madame Malkin's for my school robes. I looked at the list that the Headmaster sent me and mentally checked everything off. Other than the school robes I just bought, I already owned everything on the list.

To kill time, I wandered around, checking out the various shops that I hadn't had the time to see the last time I was here. I ended up with a variety of candies and a butterbeer as well as a new quill and treats for Sora when a book store caught my eye. I couldn't tell you which one it was, though, because I didn't even bother to look at the name.

Once inside, I made my way to wear all the potions books were and began to look through the 6th and 7th year levels, trying to find anything of interest. One or two caught my eye but soon bored me. I was in the middle of a N.E.W.T. level potions book when a blond boy about my age interrupted me.

"What's a girl like you reading a book like that for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because I want to, Blondie."

"Too beautiful to be a nerd, if you ask me."

Great, he was trying to hit on me. "But I didn't ask you. So I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone before I get the urge to hex you."

"Fiesty, eh?" he smirked and sauntered towards me, causing me to scowl. "I like that in a woman."

I slammed the book shut and glared at him. "I'm warning you. Leave me alone, or I _will_ hex you."

I tried to shove past him so I could get to the counter to buy the book but he blocked my way. I took two steps back.

"Move." I growled.

He smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I'll make you." For good measure, I pulled out my wand.

"Really, woman, in a bookstore?" He chuckled. "You wouldn't dare."

Actually I would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sucio!_

I smirked as vines of ice shot out from my wand, wrapping themselves around the boy and holding him in place as I walked by. Silent spells were my specialty. After a moment, the ice and vines disappeared, while he glared at me as he rubbed himself to get warm. I stopped and spoke to him over my shoulder. 

"Just to let you know, I WILL curse anyone and everyone who gets in my way. Understand?" 

I didn't wait for a reply and walked to the front of the store. I bought my school books and the potions book I had been reading then left to put them in my room at the Leaky Cauldron. After lunch, I wandered around Diagon Alley, looking for anything that might catch my interest. I turned down a darkened alley.

"What's a girl like you doin' in Knockturn Alley?" a wrinkled old man with rotten teeth rasped at me.

I sneered in distaste and walked away. The dark alley was full of peddlers selling what they claimed to be powerful Dark Arts amulets, potions, and curses, among other things. A window display of cruel-looking masks, charmed medieval weapons, and an assortment of trinkets caught my eye. As I entered, I spared a glance at the sign above the door: _Welcome to Borgin & Burke's. Darks Arts are a pleasure and Wizard blood is highly valued._

The door creaked open and then slammed shut behind me, plunging the shop into silence. I wandered through aisle after aisle, looking through the various merchandise. I reached out to brush my fingers along a strand of pearls but refrained, due to the card resting in front of it: _Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed – Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date._ My hand fell to my side and I continued browsing. Just as I approached a roped off section and started to cross it, a stooped and balding man with greasy hair grasped my arm and jerked me away.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go back there," he snarled

I wrenched my arm away and glared down at him, standing tall and proud. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Who, may I ask?" He obviously thought I was a joke. 

"I am Malficent Karayan Bloode, Seeker and captain of the Iced Vine quidditch team, daughter of the American Minister of Magic Drusilla Bloode, cousin of quidditch player Victor Krum, granddaughter of the most powerful veela Smyrnena Dramocure Bloode, and transfer student to Hogwarts on Headmaster Dumbledore's orders." 

I saw his jaw drop in recognition as he bowed and let me pass.

"Forgive me, Miss Bloode. I apologize. Please, do continue to browse my wares. Let me know if you need any assistance." 

"Of course."

I brushed by him into the roped-off section. Cursed skeletons were chained to the walls, amulets and over jewelry lay in glass boxes, and Shield Charms covered every surface.

"Hey. Bloode." 

_Great. Just great. _I gritted my teeth and turned around. The boy from earlier was smirking and I wanted to slap it off his face. He stepped over the rope and held out his hand. 

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Fourth year in the Slytherin House at Hogwarts." _Perfect. Just perfect._

I pretended not to notice the extended appendage. "Malficent Bloode of Calendone Manor for Pureblood Witches and Wizards, now transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fourth year as well. Pleased to meet you. Now, if you would please excuse me." 

The next few weeks went by quick enough and soon it was time to head off to the school. At precisely 10:45, I arrived at the train station and disappeared through the barrier. Weaving in and out of the crowd, I managed to board the Hogwarts express within a reasonable amount of time and still found an empty compartment. However, that wasn't the case before long.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I was beginning to relax, the door opened and in stepped a kid with green eyes, black hair, and glasses. A mudblood. Disgusting.  
"Uh...can we sit here?" _We? Great. Just great.  
_I shrugged my shoulders and observed them as the other two came in: a dirty-blond mudblood girl and a red-haired kid. He must be a blood traitor. He didn't smell of muggles. (A/N: She's only heard of mudbloods and muggles and because she's been around purebloods her whole life. Mudbloods and muggles smell weird to her. Yes, strange. I know.) I stood up and got my stuff.  
"Where are you going?"  
I turned and smirked. "I don't want to smell of mudblood or blood traitor when I get there." With that, I turned on my heel and left.  
After a few minutes, I found an empty compartment. I put my stuff away and began to stare out the window. Suddenly, I remembered that the Tri-wizard Tournament was this year and that my cousin Victor's school was going to be there. Now I was glad I came. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, Sora was pecking me. I looked and saw some of the spires of the castle so I quickly changed into my robes. When I got off the train, I immediately made for the farthest carriage. Dumbledore had said that he wanted me to get used to it on my own or something like that so he gave me my own carriage. And pulling it was a golden unicorn. I think he also wanted me to arrive in style.  
I took in the scenery as I rode up. It was absolutely breathtaking. Soon, I was outside the Great Hall. The first years had been sorted. That all-girls school had gone. Their display was alright but I could do much better. Then went my cousin and his school. Obviously, I thought it was good. We are cousins after all. Then the giant doors shut once again and I prepared myself for my routine.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, along with our two fellow schools, we have another guest. Please welcome Malficent Karayan Bloode."  
That was my cue. The doors opened and with a flick of my wand, I changed the entire room. The walls and floors were golden and a red carpet made a path between the two center tables. Then red roses began to fall from the ceiling as I walked down the red carpet. When I reached the stairs, I turned around and Bleeding Heart doves flew out my sleeves when I raised my arms to prepare for my bow. What can I say? I like to be flamboyant from time to time. From when the doors opened, ohs and ahs had filled the room. Even my cousin was somewhat surprised. Then I waved my wand again and the room transformed into a starry midnight sky, then to a peaceful ocean lake. As I sat down on the stool, I let everything fade away followed by an eruption of cheers and applause. Once again, I stood up and bowed then sat down as McGonagall placed a hat on my head.  
"SLYTHERIN!" It had barely touched my head. I vanished and reappeared beside my cousin who was sitting and the Slytherin table.  
"Wow, Mal. That was pretty impressive."  
"Thanks, Vic. I only had two-three weeks to prepare." I smiled at my cousin and he smiled back as he gave me a high five.  
"Nice."  
I didn't hear much of what Dumbledore said but suddenly, the ceiling went berserk. I pulled out my wand to fix it but someone had beat me to it.  
"Students, this is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody."  
I zoned out again as I saw Severus Snape, former Death Eater and my mom's best friend. He had promised me the dark Mark when I was seven and got it when I was eight. The Dark Lord would definitely have the ultimate reign of terror with me by his side. Then the food appeared. And I ate like there was no tomorrow. Actually, Victor and I were having an eating contest like we do anytime we see each other. And guess who was winning? Me. By half a plate. I seriously needed to work on that. By the time the Great Feast was over, Victor and I had tied. As I was walking out, Snape called me over and I ran to him, giving him a hug that he returned, just a little bit. He just wasn't one of those people.  
Someone coughed and that was when I noticed the other guy there.  
"Malficent, I would like you to meet Karkoff. An ex-Death Eater." My eyes widened. "And I need to see you both in my office."  
I immediately followed him and Karkoff, not noticing a certain someone's grey eyes watching my every step. "Now Mal", Snape began. "I need you to..."

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFIE!  
**'^^ Heh heh. Another cliffie! Well, now we know more stuff about her and have got some more questions. Message me. Please. I've got some ideas but I'm gonna need some more. So tell me what you think should/want to happen, what you think of my story, and how you think/want to happen in it and at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Mal," Snape began. "I need you to..." He paused. "I need you to show me your Dark Mark."  
Karkoff stared at me. "She has the Dark Mark?"  
"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?" I crossed my arms and stared him down.  
"Malficent..." Snape warned.  
I sighed."Fine." I showed him my Mark. It was a light greyish color and I hadn't even noticed till now.  
"Snape...does that mean...?" My eyes lit up at the thought.  
"Yes, the Dark Lord is going to rise to power again."  
I almost _literally _jumped out of my skin in excitement.  
"Mal, calm down and go to your dorm."  
I stuck my tongue out at him and left. I ran down to the Slytherin dorms and said the password before bursting in only to run smack into Malfoy.  
"HEY! WATCH-oh. Hey Malficent."  
"Malfoy." I replied in clipped tones.  
"Now c'mon. Don't be so formal."  
"And since when did you care?"

I attempted to brush past him but he caught my arm and forced me to face him. He pulled my closer and next thing I knew, he was kissing me. And without realizing it, I began to kiss back just as he pulled away. He smiled a devilish smile and walked through the portal while I stood there, dumbfounded. Did I just kiss Malfoy? I don't even like him...do I?

I shook my head and headed up to my room for some sleep. But I couldn't. Thoughts of him and our kiss kept filling my mind but eventually I nodded off.

**

* * *

Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I promise that the next one will definitely be longer. And yes, I realize that things are moving a little fast between them but I will fix that if you want me too.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Normal P.O.V.  
**_Besides avoiding Malfoy, the next few weeks found Malficent upto no good. In the first week alone, she "accidentally" transfigured several classmates andcharmed another classmate instead of what Professor Flitwick told them to charm, both earning her two nights of detention from both next week, she made her potion explode on Draco, once again earning a detention. But of course, her favorite past time was bugging Filch. Usually, she was found running -while laughing - out of corridors filled with charmed slime, sludge, or any kind of filth.  
She was disappointed, though, since she couldn't dupe Moody in any way thanks to that magical eye. She often entertained the idea of stealing it while he slept but didn't since he brought Auror stuff with him. At times, she even wondered if he could see the darkening Mark beneath her sleeve.  
Sometime during the seventh week of school, her cousin Victor challenged her to a broom race and, obviously not about to be outdone by her cousin, she accepted. Naturally, the Slytherin Common Room was in a near uproar when the duo appeared. One half rallied behind Malficent and the other behind Victor.  
They met the following day at the quidditch pitch and discussed the route. Finally, they decided to the far edge of the Forbidden Forest and back. Some second year blew the whistle and they were off, familial competion kicking in.

_**Malficent P.O.V.  
**_We took off. He pressed forward and I followed. He had more experience than I did - by a year, mind you - but I was faster. I urged my broom forward and took the lead, holding it secure for a few minutes. He pushed ahead of me and I passed him back.  
"Mal!"  
I looked at him over my shoulder. "What?"  
He was frozen to his broom and just stared past me. By the time I turned to see what he was staring at, it was too late. I managed to stop my broom but it did no good. All I saw was a large, scally tail swining in my direction. I cried out in pain as it hit me before everything went black.

_**Victor's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Mal was hit by the dragon's tail. Two things went through my head at that moment. 1.) What the HECK is a dragon doin at Hogwarts? and 2.) Holy crap! MAL!

I snapped out of my thoughts as she tumbled off her broom and fell towards the unforgiving trees below. Suddenly, I angled my broom down and went as fast as I could go. Then I reached out to grab her, For a moment I thought I would miss but I caught her wrist and swung her up to lean against me. Soon enough I spotted her broom and cast a spell on it to make it follow mine. I mean, come on. She would kill me (Not literally, though. I am her _favorite_ cousin after all.) if anything happened to that broom.

People gasped as I flew back to the pitch holding on to my cousin. What shocked them even more was that I didn't even stop there. I just flew up to the front door, passed my brooms to Snape (weird how he was there just as I came.), and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing.

**3 hours later -**

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

Ugh. I groaned as I began to come to. I put a hand to my head as I sat up and slowly opened my eyes.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened? Where's my broom? Did I win? Where's my mom and Sev?" Great. I was rambling again. With a major migrane. Oi. That's definitely not good.

"First question first. You're in the hospital wing. You go hit by a dragon's tail. Sev's got your broom as well as mine. Nobody won. Aunty Shilana is still back in America and Sev is...somewhere here in Hogwarts but that's all I know." I looked over and saw Victor sitting next to me.

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours, dear." said Ms. Pomphrey. "You got a nasty hit. Excuse me, Mister Krum, but could you excuse us for a moment?"

He nodded and left as she charmed a screen to block us from view. She pulled back the sheets and lifted up the lower half of my shirt and began to change out the bandages. I looked at my stomach and saw several large cuts on my torso. There were also a few bandages on my face, my left arm, and my legs. After changing all my bandages, she gave me a potion.

"Drink this, dear. It'll make your headache go away."

I nodded and sniffed it discreetly to see if there were any poisons in it. Hey, not everyone has just friends. I have enemies too, ya know, but its best if you don't know why. Seriously. Anyways, it was perfectly clear that there was nothing bad in it so I drank it. And she was right. My headache did go away. Then I realized that the screen was gone and Vic was talkin to Sev...er, Snape.

"Sev!" He looked at me and gave me as much as a smile as he could...which is next to nil. To those who can't see it anyways. Meaning everyone but me and Mom...and Vic, I think. Anyways, he came over and and stood at the end of my bed.

"So what's up, 'Uncle' Sev?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I simply shook my head in reply. How in the world was he friends with my mom? Seriously! He's all dark, brooding, goth, emo, partypooper, and a destructive side to his personality (Why else do you think he settled for potions when he couldn't have the Defense Against the Dark Arts? Hmmm?) all rolled into one. My mom, on the other hand, loves fashion, parties, controlling people, me, money, the Dark Arts, cheese (don't ask.), causing destruction (but not in her own country, of course), being happy, and having these sudden emo/goth mood swings that last for what seems like forever.

But that's beside the point.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Malficient was released the next day and as she went down to breakfast, she ran into Malfoy. She scowled as she passed him when he sped up and stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"Hey. I was waiting for you."

"Whoopee for you." She rolled her eyes. She really wasn't a morning person. "Now move or else."

She tried to go around him but he just moved in front of her. "No."

She glared at him. "I. Said. Move."

He smirked at her. "And I. Said. No."

And without warning, she kneed him in the - er, let's just say where the sun don't shine. "When I say move, you move, Malfoy." she said darkly before suddenly smiling and skipping the ret of the way to breakfast and leaving a severely confused, doubled over, and currently-in-pain Draco.

"Why are you in a good mood, Mal? I thought you weren't a morning person." Victor asked as Malficient sat down next to him, a creepy ray of sunshine.

"Well, I wasn't in a good mood until I met Malfoy and kneed him where it hurts." She smiled overly bright.

Victor almost spit out his pumpkin juice. "What? Why?" he asked between laughs.

"Cause he didn't move when I told him to and he was being a total pain in the-"

Victor gave her a look.

"What? I was going to say 'butt'. Geez!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Riiiiiight, Mal. Right." He chuckled and put his hands up in defence as she play glared at him before starting to eat her breakfast.

* * *

So you guys like this chapter? Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that we have internet at our house. Now I have a few questions for you guys. **Please message me your answers!**

1.) Who should end up being Malficiennt's dad?

2.) Should she be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?

3.) Who should she fall for? (before Mlafoy, of course)


	6. Chapter 6

***Malficent P.O.V.***

I walked out of breakfast and headed for Potions. Sure, it didn't start for another hour but I really needed to talk to Sev. In private. He wasn't in the classroom so I made for his office and knocked.

"Yes?" his voice droned from the other side of the door.

"Uncle Sev, I need to talk to you. Now."

He opened the door and ushered me in then closed the door. "Yes, Malficent?"

"I need to see your Dark Mark." I demanded. He looked at me sceptically but conceded nonetheless. It looked just like it did at the beginning of term –light grey. "What? That can't be! Look!"

I pulled back my sleeve to reveal my almost-black Mark.

"Pull down your sleeve!" he whisper-hissed as he pulled his down. "Quick! Sit down."

"Why?" I asked as I hurriedly did so.

"Someone's coming. Act like you're being given detention."

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and huffed, giving off my trademark I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you-punishing-me-so-you-might-as-well-get-it-over-with-cause-it's-just-a-waste-of-your-time-and-mine attitude while he pretended to give a lecture. Not a minute later, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he called sounding annoyed.

Professor McGonagall walked in. "Professor Snape, classes will be cancelled next Friday for the first task and the champions shall be chosen this evening."

He merely nodded as she walked out. As soon as she was out of earshot, he spoke.

"Come speak with me tonight, Malficent, and we'll discuss this."

I nodded and left, knowing I was dismissed. Looking at a nearby clock I realized that there were about fifteen minutes left to class. I walked in and immediately noticed the Gryffindors. I really hate having potions with them, mostly because of that annoying bushy-haired mudblood brat Granger. She thinks she knows everything! Ugh, and she can't even get the potions right, though I'll admit she comes close.

I sat down in the front next to that Zabini kid- Blaise, I think. Then Malfoy sat down on my other side and I slammed my head on the table. Great. Just great. Uncle Sev walked and I lifted my head up just enough to look at him through my bangs, completely ignoring Draco.

"Class, today we will be working on the Draught of Liquid Fire. You will be working in pairs."

I groaned and my head hit the table-again- my hair falling around me. This was child's play! Well, for me anyways.

"Malfoy," he continued, "You will be working with Zabini. Bloode, you are free to do as you please, with the exception of exploding another potion, as I know you have made this particular one several times before."

I immediately perked up, and not because I could feel Granger emitting hatred and jealousy my way because I was obviously better. "Can I demonstrate it, professor?"

–Insert cutest puppy-dog-eyes look here.-

His eye twitched (still visible to only me. HA!) and agreed. "Very well."

I practically jumped over the desk and began to make the potion as Uncle S- I mean, Professor Snape- commented on how to do it. Then, wearing special gloves, he dipped a vile in and scooped up some of the potion, which looked like black liquid fire.

"This is what your potion should look like. One drop alone-" he poured just a drop on a nearby plant which immediately went up in flames. "-is powerful enough to burn the Whomping Willow in mere minutes."

Then, while everyone began to work on that potion, I slipped into the Supply Closet to grab some ingredients to experiment with. As soon as class was over, I hurried out, but apparently not fast enough because Draco caught up to me. I picked up my pace and he matched it. Finally, I turned to face him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? And I would prefer it if you didn't stalk me."

"I want to talk."

"Well, we have. Now if you would excuse me-"

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Can't we at least talk without you injuring me in anyway or getting angry."

I scowled at him. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a prat who's used to getting what he wants when he wants served on silver platter. Maybe then, we could. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my arm."

"Not until you promise to talk to me civilly."

"Let go, Malfoy." I ground out.

"Promise first." His ice blue eyes bore into my obsidian ones.

I sighed. "Fine. When and where?"

"Common room. Tonight at midnight."

"Very well." He let go and I heard him sigh as I went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

Hey. Did ya like it? Hmmm? Tell me how much ya liked it by reviewing! If you gots any ideas, message me and I'll try to work them in!


End file.
